The Divine Blind
by KitsuneAnbuHound
Summary: Kuro is on a mission to regain his sight which was stollen by the Millenium Earl himself.On his journey, he meats Allen Walker -his child hood friend. But will Kuro let Walker gain access to his heart once again? AllenXOC. Yaoi! Rated M for later content!
1. Hatred

+ **Chapter Start** +

_It's dark. Very dark. I can't see anything. I can't see my hands or the keys my hands are pressing .I could hear. Oh yes! I could hear very well. I knew the very key which played a particular sound. Yes…I love my piano. As I enjoy the simple melody of the large instrument, I could hear loud footsteps walking up my porch steps. It scared me. I'm scared. The sounds get louder but I keep playing. _

_Thump!_

_Thump! _

_Thump!_

_I could feel my fingers tremble as the person got closer. I wasn't able to see anything. Not the man walking through the door. Not the man that walked through my narrow hallway. Nor did I see the small young child that stood timidly at his side. Oh, but I heard it. I heard all of it. _

_I continued playing faster, the beat in-step to the beat of my heart. I was scared. I didn't want anyone here. I didn't want anyone to touch me again…No…never again…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood dripped from my body in many different places. My body felt numb and I could not move. A buzzing sound annoyed my ears painfully. But the worst part of it all; I couldn't see the face of my attacker. It annoyed me to no end. When I am attacked by a human being, it irritates me. But right now, Heh, I guess I shouldn't be worrying about something as foolish as that.

My body hurts…so does my arm…what's happened to me?

I hated no being able to see…I hate it a lot.

"Hm? Your arms still intact? Wow…interesting.,."

My attacker had an annoying voice…I don't know why, he just did.

"Though…you still alive twerp?" I grunted a response, signaling that, yes, I was still alive.

I could hear him from above me. I hate not being able to see.

"Heh, so I guess the Earl was right!! You really are blind!"

The man grabbed my collar and lifted my numb body from the ground. I could tell his face was an inch from mine from the feel of his breaths on my lips. I struggled stupidly to get out of his grasp but failed miserably. I could hear the man laughing now and I hate it. I absolutely hate it…

Letting go of my collar, my numb body fell to the floor with a thud. I inwardly cursed as I try to regain strength to at least sit up. That didn't happen.

I outwardly sighed as I lay myself on my back. I took in even breaths as my energy slowly started to come back to me. I almost forgot about my attacker as I was practically falling asleep during meditation.

"You're a bad fighter huh?"

I grunted.

"What are you talking about? I could just smell the blood seeping out of your body. Admit it! I got you good!"

The man laughed from above me. His laugh was the only good thing I heard all day today…it felt nice.

"Ha! Yeah, I'll admit it twerp. You got me good. Ha-ha!"

I grinned at that, knowing that I at least hurt him…even if it wasn't major.

Feeling in a chirpy mood all of a sudden, I raise my arm up into the sky, as if asking god to shake my hand.

"Kuro. Kuro Kuuki"

I could tell the man was surprised by my sudden action but I kept my arm raised. Suddenly, a warm gloved hand wrapped around mine and shook my hand awkwardly. I grinned at the man above me, though not really knowing where his actually was.

"Tyki Mikk"

"Hmm…nice name…"

Losing energy, I let go of Tyki's hand and my left arm drops uselessly down by my side once again. There was a long silence…

"Hey Baka Tyki?"

"EH?! Excuse me you little twerp! My name is-!"

"Are the stars shinning tonight?"

There was complete silence. It scared me. I didn't like it silent. Even the akuma weren't crying in agony. It was…to quiet.

"Heh, yeah"

Without realizing it, tears of depression and stress started to run down my face. I couldn't stop it…I wanted so much to stop crying. The more I tried to stop the tears, the more they came out.

"Hey Twerp."

I grunted.

"Im gonna tell you this. The stars are out tonight brighter then anything else in the world. The waves are at a calm silence. And the people are safe from akuma today."

I suddenly stopped my crying as I opened my eyes in surprise. Of course though, I still couldn't see anything.

"So with that, I'm gonna kill you. Don't worry your dying on a beautiful day. Not everyone dies on the first day of winter, when the snow just starts to fall."

_Heh…first day of winter huh? Snow…its white isn't it? Cold, frozen, and white… beautiful…_

"Good Night Kuro"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I played faster till the song was over. Then there was silence._

_I knew two people were here. I could hear it. But what did they want? What did they want from me? I tried keeping calm as I try and stop my trembling fingers._

"_Kuro-kun."_

_My eyes hot open. I knew this person. Its was Cross-sama! It was him! He came back! But…who was the one next to him? Keeping my cool, I replied._

"_Heh, long time no see Cross-sama. I thought you would never return."_

_Cross laughed like a sick frog, his throat hoarse._

"_Yeah well, I wanted you to meat my idiot apprentice. I think you two will get a long fine."_

_Apprentice?! Why?! Why was that child his apprentice? Why…_

"_Oh! Before I leave, I put extra food in that horrible kitchen of yours. Chow!"_

_I was bout to call out to him but the child beat me to it. That's when I found out that we were not going to be best friends…ever!_

_I didn't listen to what the master and apprentice were talking about but to tell you the truth I just didn't care anymore. I was angry. Cross was the one who took care of me. Actually took care of me (excluding my now deceased mother) when others wanted to kill me. I don't want this child to steal you from me… No! I…I won't…I won't let…it...happen..!_

"_Um…Cross-sama left…" The child spoke though quiet timidly._

_In anger, I started to play a song to try and calm my nerves. Of course, the kid had to spoil my fun by asking me pointless questions._

"_Um…My name…my name is Allen Walker!" _

_I stopped my playing for a minute. My sightless eyes were staring at whatever was in front of them. _

"_Good for you…"_

"_EH?!?!?!" _

_Already I knew I wouldn't like this kid…Cross-sama, why are you torturing me?_

**Chapter End**

Ok so I know this was a little odd and hey, I like it! I love Kuro! I mean, he's a blind akuma fighter! Who doesn't like that! *evil laughing*

Anyways, I hope to continue the story so I just need Reviews! Please read and review! I know it's only the first chapter but I just need a little encouragement!

See you next time!


	2. Demons and Hospitals

**A/N: Ok, because I didn't really put it in the last story, Allen (in the present) is 16 and Kuro (in the present) is 16. But in the past were it is Italicize, Allen is (in the past) 12 and so is Kuro. I hope this makes sense.**

**Enjoy!**

+ **Chapter 2 start** +

_So far we haven't got along very well. Allen keeps asking pointless questions and it's driving me insane. Like "How many fingers am I holding?" or "Can you see me now?" It's very aggravating. And yet, I still don't understand why the hell Cross made him stay here!!!! Argh!!!!_

_As I was trying to find my way around the house, I trip over something large and square. Trying to catch myself, I move my hands stupidly just to find something to grab on. I found something though, I did. But it tore through my right glove and didn't hold me up. Now I'm lying on stomach with my nose practically broken. _

"_Kuro!" _

_I could hear little feet running in the hall and man did that sound hurt. Seeing as I'm not really trusting myself today, I let Allen help me up from off the ground. As I examine my nose through touch, I totally forgot about my right hand being exposed from the glove that was torn away. Well…until Allen pointed it out._

"_Kuro, your hand!" _

_Shit…_

There was noise everywhere. A stupid beeping sound, the sound of running feat, and the sound of yelling voices. Let me guess…a hospital. A stupid hospital. Just to prove my point, I reached over to my left arm and felt an IV. Yup, A stupid hospital. Great…

Sighing, I slowly pull the IV out of my arm. Throwing the blankets off, I place a foot on the floor. Instantly, a cold chill ran up my spine. Smiling to myself, I place the other and got the same reaction. In the moment of standing, I could practically see the map of the building I was currently imprisoned in. Before I left the room, I made sure I was ready to just run.

I knew where I was going; I just needed to remember to not get caught by anyone out side of this exact room. With one inhale of breath I launched myself out the room, following the trail my blind eyes are showing. Lots of yelling and angry curses were shot my way but I ignored everyone. I just ran. I ran into a lot of people but I didn't stop to help them. I just ran.

As I was getting farther away from the hospital room, I could hear yelling and running feet. People were chasing me. I needed to get out fast. As I continued to run, a hand suddenly stopped me as it held me tightly on my left arm. The running feet were coming closer. I struggled out of the man's grip but to no use. The hand was firm and had no intention of letting me go.

The chasers were coming closer. I could now hear their voices as they yelled.

"Good job Kanda! Hold him down!"

The chasers were even closer now. Freaking out, I could only think of one thing to do in this situation. With my left hand I grabbed Kanda's hand that held my arm and bit down. I could hear the man growl as he let go of my arm. And away I went. I ran faster this time knowing Kanda was on my tail. As I quickened my steps, I could hear a flutter of wings next to my ear. Seconds later, a loud squeaky voice yelled into my ear, "Danger! Danger! Danger!"

"I know Toru."

"Exorcist! Exorcist!"

_So Kanda is an exorcist huh?_

"KURO!"

_Innocence Activate! _

A second more and I would have been sliced in half. My dragon like claw shielded the sword from piercing my body.

"Danger! Exorcist!"

_More exorcists? Where the hell am I?_

I flung Kanda off and began to run again. I seriously needed to get out of here. Toru stayed loyally at my side as I ran through the large corridors and hallways. My feet were getting numb from the cold and the over extent of running. I bumped into many people but I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop! I needed to get the hell out of here. I needed to run!

"Exorcists!"

Shit!

Some people were grabbing a hold of me but I fought my way through them. I could sense Kanda on my tail again, just waiting to strike me with his sword. God, what is this place!!!! The Black Order or something?! Though…that would be even worse.

"Exorcists! Danger!"

The feeling of a hundred men on me is aggravating. I couldn't move anymore. My arms were pulled behind me, and my legs were held down. Someone was sitting on my back holding my arms back and squishing my face onto the cold floor. I growled at tried to squirm free, but to no use.

"Kuro?"

I knew that voice! That soft voice that was always full of happiness and yet a little sadness. I knew him…Allen…

There as silence a bit until I spoke:

"What do you want Walker!" I spat.

I wanted as so much to punch the hell out of this kid. I wanted to squeeze that tiny neck of his to his eye popped out of his skull. I wanted him dead! Dead! I wanted that demon dead!

_I took a step back from Allen as I could feel his eyes stare at my deformed arm. I didn't like it. I didn't want him to look at me. No…go away…please…_

_I stepped back a little, wanting to just run away, climb in a hole, and die. Don't look at me!_

"_You're…"_

_Don't say it!_

"_Just…_

_I'm not a demon!_

"_Like me!"_

_Huh!!?!?!?! _

_There was a rustle with cloth and before I knew it, someone was holding my deformed left hand. I didn't feel soft like a normal hand…his hand almost felt like…mine! _

_I squeeze Allen's hand tight as tears welled down my face. I couldn't believe it! Someone was jus like me! Someone was like me! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop crying nor could I stop the smile that spread across my face. Allen…Allen…Allen…_

_As I was crying, warm arms wrapped around my body in a warm embrace._

_For the first time in such a long time, I finally felt accepted and wanted…thank you Allen Walker._

**Chapter End** +

**Yay! It's done! I was really on a role with this one. Oh and don't worry, the reason why I didn't put a description of what Kuro or Allen (or anybody else for that matter) look like is because we are reading this Kuro's P.O.V. He's blind, remember? So he can't tell us what anyone looks like. But don't worry; I'll describe what Kuro looks like in the later chapters.**

**See you again!**


	3. New Found Hate

**A/N: Thank you my dear supporters! **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own D. Gray-man cause…Because I just don't!!! What else do you want!! *cries my eyes out***

**Chapter 3 start**

_The days have gone by pretty fast nowadays. Allen and I became closer now, seeing that we are both the same. I just don't know if I could have lived without him, seeing as how life seems to be so easy now. _

_As I silently go over my life turn-over, Allen was silently making dinner…or so I thought. _

"_Hey Kuro?"_

_Snapping back into reality, I answer, "Yeah?"_

"_If you don't mind, but, were you born blind?" _

_Surprised, I took a moment before answering with a sigh, "Nah, I lost it two years ago."_

_I could tell that Allen was very surprised._

"_Eh?! How?"_

_I could suddenly feel that Allen was very, very close. "Eh…the Earl took it…"_

_There was dead silence. Before I knew it, Allen was back to making dinner…or something a long those lines. Allen's silence worried me. I know I said that noise scares me, but the silence is even worse. _

"_A-allen?" _

_Before I ever got an answer, the cry of an akuma pierced my ears with pain. The sobs of the dead souls punctured my heart. Its very agony was washing through my very being. I haven't heard an akuma's cry in a long time. _

_I could tell someone was yelling. A normal human voice; but the akuma's cry was much more persistent. I couldn't let this go on. I needed to end its misery once and for all! _

_But I was too late._

_By the time I realized what was happening, the crying akuma crashed through the roof of my small home. I was getting hit by random flying objects that I couldn't see. The Akuma screamed. I looked up and what I saw terrified me to no end. The only thing I could see in the darkness of my blind eyes, were the souls of akuma._

_It wasn't right. A pour soul was trapped inside, controlled by someone else stronger then itself. It wasn't right._

_The pour soul let out another piercing cry as it launched itself at me. The wide hands of the akuma grabbed me and threw me far. There was pain coursing through my body. As I tried to stand up, a scream unlike the akuma's rang through my ears. _

_Allen!_

_As I tried to get the air back into my lungs, my arm started to go nuts. It started to twitch like crazy. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it pulling me to walk forward. Scared, I let my arm drag me where it wished to go. More screams from the akuma pierced my ear drums. I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to help them! Both Allen and the akuma! I needed to help them. _

_Taking charge of my arm, I ran to the akuma, trying my hardest to get him away from Allen. I may not be able to see people or anything else around me, but the akuma stood out like they were the top of the world. They were the only ones I could see in the darkness of my own blind eyes. _

_As I smacked the akuma away, I could feel a certain weight on my deformed arm. I couldn't understand it. I touched my arm but felt something totally different. It almost felt like cool metal as I traced my hand against my arm. It felt larger and it sure weighed a little more. It almost…felt like a claw. But not like a regular claw. Almost…like a dragon claw! _

_I remember when ma' was still alive as she always read me stories before I had to go to bed. I specifically remember the ones of the kings and dragons. That's what I pictured when I felt my arm. It reminded me of the dragon's claw in the book. What…what is my arm?_

_Snapping out of my trance, I protected myself from the akuma that tried to grab a hold of me. In the back of my mind I could hear Allen yelling my name but I ignored it. I had to help the hopeless soul as well as protect Allen. I kind of had a lot on my plate._

_Out of survival instinct, I attacked the akuma, sending it crashing down on the floor below. I needed to help it. It was crying. It's crying for me to help him. _

"_Help me!!! You can see me right?! Help me!!!"_

_I wanted to cry. The pain and sorrow of the akuma was something I have never experienced. I was going to help it no matter what!! _

_The akuma was angry now. I have to agree though; I'm not a powerful person. The Akuma attacked. I tried to block it but it was going to fast. It grabbed a hold of my body once again and plunged me to the ground. I couldn't hold it anymore. My body was going weak and my energy was very low. My vision on the akuma was becoming blurry. I didn't like to sleep. I could hear screaming, yelling, and the sound of a broken down building crumbling a part. I didn't want to die. _

_The akuma roared, preparing to throw me again. I was scared. I didn't like to be thrown. Not knowing where you are to land. I was freaking out now, not being able to control myself. There was only one person who I wanted to see. I needed…_

"_ALLEN!!"_

_The soft winter air hit my face roughly as I was thrown into the sky one last time. Of course Allen couldn't protect me…what was I thinking? Ha, I'm a fool. Goodbye, Allen…_

I was trying hard to calm myself down. Trying hard to make sure I didn't push these fools off and chocked the living life out of Allen Walker. I made sure. As soon as they thought I was calm, they started to get off me one by one. I was about to get up myself but instead was roughly pulled up by someone. That person grabbed my arms behind me and placed a sword at my neck. I'm gonna guess this was Kanda.

Calming myself down, I allowed Kanda to walk me back to my room, seeing as I was too tired to run anymore. Sighing, I walked casually back to my room, Kanda holding a death grip on my wrists. As we walked back, I could hear the low whispers of certain people.

"What weird color hair he has." Or "Yeah, green is a weird color" or "He's awfully calm when Kanda's holding him" or "I heard he's blind" or "Look! He looks kind of like Allen with that arm of his." And "Yeah, even the scars on his face look like Allen's"

Alright, yes, it was annoying but the part where they were comparing me with Allen made me sick. I didn't like to be compared to him. No way in hell am I like him! I don't ditch my friends when they are in danger! No way!

Just thinking about it made my blood boil. I just couldn't get over it. Yes it might have been 4 years ago but it still hurt. It hurt badly. As I continued being led to my room, I could hear more whispers like:

"Oi, he looks real mad." And "Yeah, I wonder what happened." Or "He looks really scary."

It's annoying.

Before I knew it, I was pushed. I stood there, like an idiot, not knowing were I was. Was I back in my room?

"Idiot, he's blind. You think he knows were we are?!" Allen yelled at someone unknown to me. I blinked stupidly as I tried to control myself again. I shouldn't kill now, especially with a witness in here.

"Come one Kuro, I'll show you to the bed." Allen said calmly as he grabbed my arm.

_How dare him!!!_

Once he touched my arm, I smacked his hand away. I yelled at him.

"Don't you dare touch me Walker."

I could tell he was surprised seeing as he was speechless. Finding my own way, I reached out in front of me and tried to find a bed. In one minute tops I have found it. I pushed myself on top of the bed and threw the covers over me. I could hear whispers, walking, and then the close of the door. I knew someone stayed behind but I didn't acknowledge their presence. That is, until they spoke.

"Kuro…what's wrong?"

_Curse you Allen_.

I ignored Allen as I snuggled more into the blankets. I could hear a slight chuckle and a sound of a moving item. It must have been a chair. Curses; now Allen was closer.

"Come on Kuro, talk to me"

I was right, he was closer. I still ignored him though. I could hear a sigh from my right and some extra weight on the bed. Allen must be resting his head on the bed.

"Come on Kuro! Please talk to me! I haven't seen you in 4 years!"

Ok, now I was pissed.

"Whose fault was that?!" I yelled throwing the blankets off of me as I sat up straight. I could tell Allen was surprised at my out burst because he stayed quite for a while.

"God Walker, just leave me alone!"

Allen was getting angry now. His voice told it all.

"What the hell did I do wrong?! We haven't seen each other in 4 years and already your acting like…like…an ass!!"

Knowing where the sound of the voice came from, I grabbed a hold of Allen's shirt collar and yelled at his face.

"You f*** left me!! You left me!! You left me to fend for myself! I had to kill that akuma by myself! You left me!"

**Chapter end**

A/N: Yay! It's out! Hope you like it! The rest of Kuro's past will be on the next chapter! I hope you like it!


	4. Cross's Fault

**A/N: Thank you my supporters!! I hope this is enough drama for yo mama! Haha!**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: *sobs silently* leave me alone!!!**

**Chapter 4 start**

_The pain was intensifying and it was slowly starting to spread across my whole body. I could feel that both my arm and leg were broken, as well as a few ribs I'm guessing. Scratches covered my body everywhere, spilling blood on the new winter snow. My head hurt like crazy and my ears produced an annoying buzzing sound. My body was slowly becoming numb as I felt myself loose balance and fall to the floor._

_All in all, I was still alive. _

_The new winter snow softly fell onto the world, occasionally kissing my cheek. (The only place I could still feel) The akuma was dead, I was alive, and Allen…what happened to Allen? I needed to know. Was he ok? Was he safe? Is he UN-harmed? I needed to know! _

_With all the strength I could muster, I slowly got myself up from the ground. Feeling a wall next to me, I leaned myself upon it. Trying to catch my breath, I started asking myself the same questions again. Allen, where are you? What I didn't realize, was that I said them out loud or that The Millennium Earl was in my presence. That is, until he spoke._

"_Why don't you forget about that traitor? He ditched you! I wouldn't like someone like that. Nope, would not!" The Earl giggled as he spoke. _

_I ignored him the best I could, seeing as there was no point in getting in a fight with my current injuries. _

"_While you courageously fought the Akuma I created, he ran off to find some safe place to hide so he wouldn't get hurt. What a baby!"_

"_Heh, that's what he's supposed to do. Seeing as he can't…" The Earl rudely cut me off with his annoying roar of laughter. This Earl always confused me in this way._

"_Can't fight?!" He began, trying to stop his laughter "He has the same arm as you! And it can as well defeat an akuma! I saw it with my own eyes! He defeated an akuma when I created one right in front of me! He's just like you boy! His arm is an anti-akuma weapon! Ha-ha!" _

_The Earl continued on with his laughing and bickering, but I was stuck shocked._

_Allen…I knew he had a deformed arm like me…but…I didn't know it could of done the same thing mine did! I thought I was the one that needed to protect him…but… _

_I couldn't believe what I was thinking and the things being sent out of the Earl's mouth. I just couldn't. I can't believe it. It's not true! It never was! Allen would have- _

"_I saw Allen run at full speed. He left you here to die alone as an unloved blind freak. Allen just used you. As well as Cross. They used you and threw you at an akuma the first chance they got. Face it Kuro, no one likes you!" _

_I couldn't help it. _

_Tears streamed down my face like a flowing river. My body was shacking and my mind was having a growing migraine. I couldn't believe, but somehow it made perfect sense._

_Allen had left me…_

_My body fell to the floor, seeing no reason to walk anymore. My body crashed into the ice cold white snow of winter. My body ceased to tremble and my tears began to stop. My head ace was still there, continuously attacking my brain, as if it doesn't want me to sleep my life away._

_Sighing, I close my eyes and calm my body down, accepting the cold winter floor below me. My body slowly became numb and my mind was becoming mush to me. I didn't care about the world anymore. I didn't care what was around me or what wanted to kill me. I just wanted to sleep. Then, maybe I will never wake up ever again. Yeah…that's what I'll do._

Allen was speechless. He had nothing to say and I didn't want to hear him anymore. Letting him go, I pulled my blanket up and over my head, blocking myself out from the world. I didn't want to hear excuses but I really didn't want to hear the truth, knowing it would hurt more. I didn't need that right now. I'm hurt, in pain, and very irritated. Not to be messed with I would say!

"Kuro…"

"Shut it Allen! Stop talking and leave!!"

Silence…

There was a rustle of cloth and an extra weight to the bed. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to know. The covers on top of my head was pulled off of me slowly and my face was exposed to the out side world. The blanket kept going though until my arms were exposed as well. Trying to hide from myself from Allen, I curled into a little ball. I could hear a low chuckle and the feel of Allen's hand on my left arm.

"What the hell are you doing Walker?!"

Allen ignored me and continued trailing his hand down my arm. It was a calming gesture but it also felt a little awkward. Before I knew it, Allen was holding my right hand with his left hand. Just like the first day we met. The first time we knew we would be best friends forever. The first time I felt we were one…

I squeezed Allen's hand as I practically smothered myself in my own pillow. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I didn't want to remember myself 4 years ago. I just didn't want to remember…

"Do you remember the first time we found out about each other?"

Yes, I remember. It was as plain as day in my mind. Though how much I wanted to forget. I didn't answer Allen's question, but loosened my hold on his hand. Allen instinctively held on.

"I remember when you were so happy after that time…but now…I didn't want to leave you Kuro. I swear I…"

I cut him off as I push myself up word. I forced Allen's hand off of mine as I stood up.

"Kuro!"

"God Dammit I don't want to hear it Walker! I'm tired of all your fucking lies! I'm tired of it!! I let you in my heart once and you fuck'n rip it to pieces! Your just a bastard! Leave me Alone!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it ALLEN!"

"I didn't wan't to leave! Cross took me AWAY!"

There was dead silence then…

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Yeah sorry it's a bit shorter then the others I just kind of have a writers block…ha-ha….help me!!! .**


	5. Earl's Plan

**+ Chapter Start+**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?"

I didn't know were Allen was precisely, but I had a clear idea were. I turned towards the source of the noise.

"I said, Cross was the one that took me! I promise you Kuro! I wanted so much to help you! But Cross suddenly appeared and took me away!"

I hit the only thing that was close and in arms reach. I punched the wall, and hard.

_Damb that Cross. I knew I hated him for a reason._

"I'm really sorry but-"

"Did you ever question why he didn't help me? Why you guys abandoned me to die! Did he ever tell you why he hated my guts! Huh?! I know he has Allen! Stop lying to me god dammit!!!"

I was going on a rampage now. I was slamming my fists to the wall and never letting the nurses into the room. Allen tried yelling over my out bursts of anger, but failed. I just couldn't help it anymore. Tears slowly made their way down my face. It shocked me but I didn't wipe them away. I continued to yell, cry, punch the wall, and throw out curses to Allen and an imaginary Cross.

_Dammit Dammit Dammit!!!! Why! Why…_

"Kuro…"

I could barely hear the sounds around me as my heart seemed to suddenly stop and my mind started to get fuzzy….very fuzzy. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't move my limbs. All I remember was a cold sting in my left arm before I lost consciousness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Earl's grin stayed plastered to his face as he looked over the wounds inflicted by the blind exorcist. If anything, it almost appeared as if his grin grew bigger! I tried inching away but the Earl wouldn't allow it. Once he was done examining my body like a lab rat, the Earl howled in a fit of laughter. I know he's family but I never really cared for him. He's strong I'll give him that.

"Ha-ha! He's been getting stronger and stronger! Oh Kuro! Don't you see! You were meant to be a Noah! Absolutely!"

I really didn't understand what the Earl was yelling about but I had to tell him that the blind child was dead. As you can see, I would really need to tell him.

"Uh, Earl-sama!"

The Earl stopped and turned around to meet my eyes. "What!"

"Uh, the boy is dead! I killed him."

I never knew The Earl could loose his smile even if he was ripped to pieces and fed to the dogs. But this was a sight to see! He was angry as fuck. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool on though.

"No you didn't"

I sighed as I tried to explain to The Earl that yes, he was dead. Suddenly, The Earl exploded in a fit of laughter. Alright, I am done trying to explain. I fixed my shirt and grabbed my jacket. As I walked out of the room, leaving the Earl behind, my chest wounds stung with every step. Kuro had got me good. If he hadn't lost his footing during the battle, I don't think I would have won.

_What were you, Kuro?_

"Oh! Tyki, before you go! Can you tell me where Kuro went?"

"Ugh, look Earl-sama. Kuro is dead. He died by my hand!"

"No he's not!!" The Earl yelled in a sing song voice. Done with arguing, he listened to the Earl. "Alright, say if he is alive, what proof would you have?"

With that said, a small dark skinned child named Road came bouncing in the room, dragging an annoyed and yelling umbrella named Lero. Road smiled up at me and skipped over to The Earl. She hugged him tight before turning back over to me.

"That's an easy one Tyki!" She began as she gave me a wicked grin, "Once you left the young exorcist, I saw a shrouded figure come and take him!"

"What?!" I yelled, surprised. They were alone and he made sure of it. How did he slip?

"It's alright Baka Tyki! You weren't supposed to kill him anyways." Road giggled as she sat on Lero, looking down at me. I growled at her but quickly stopped, seeing as it hurt my wounds Kuro inflicted on me.

"Fine, who was the damb shrouded figure?" I asked, wanting to kill the person.

Road looked disappointed and shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't I tell you the person was shrouded? How was I supposed to see?"

Annoyed, I sped out of the room. Though, with my luck, The Earl called me back. Cursing under my breath, I stood, waiting for the Earl's assignment.

"I know you're wounded badly but I need you to go pick up the kid for me!!! Ha-ha!" I cursed again.

"Why the hell would I need to do that?" The anger was plain on my face but it didn't bother The Earl. Turning serious, the Earl explained why they needed the boy now.

"Because I expect the shrouded figure took the boy to the Black Order Head Quarters. There, his old childhood friend and my enemy, Allen Walker is previously working. I practically made it seem as if Allen ditched him when he fought his first akuma. Allen had the power to defeit it as well, but General Cross took him before he could help out.

Since he was blind, he wouldn't of noticed it. So, I turned it against him and made it seem as if Allen ditched him. He now hates his guts. But if Allen can get Kuro listen to his story, my plans will crush and I'll have to resolve to plan B."

The Earl stopped and jumped right into my face, "Make sure you bring back Kuro quickly! I don't want to force him on our side so go!!!"

Quickly, I bowed and ran out of the room.

Once I left, I didn't hear the conversation The Earl and Road were sharing.

"Do you think he'll make it on time?" Road pouted as she jumped off of Lero.

The Earl was quiet for a moment before responding, "No, though that would be my fault. Let's just hope that Kuro is stubborn and won't listen to Allen."

Road pursed her lips as she thought a moment, "How do you think he will manage getting in the building. He would likely be killed with a building full of exorcist."

The Earl giggled as his grin grew to full size once again, "Knowing Kuro, he would likely be the one to run into Tyki. He hates exorcists with a passion, ever since his father joined me at least. Once he realizes that he's in a building full of exorcists, he'll run like made."

Road giggled as she stole a piece of candy from the table the Earl would soon be eating dinner. "So he doesn't like people huh?"

The Earl laughed a little as he sat on his chair.

"I wouldn't say hate humans, just hate exorcists."

"Eh??? Why? You said something 'bout his dad."

The Earl's grin grew bigger as he explained, "His father was a great researcher on Akuma and proved useful to me. With his help, we found new ways to make akuma without some soul's contract. Seeing that he made a big discovery and would be awarded millions for it, he went against me and tolled Dukes and Earls around the country.

'Enraged, I killed Kuro's mother before taking his sight. That was the last thing he saw actually, was his dead mother. Since then, he hated exorcists seeing as it was his father, an exorcist, who got his mother, killed."

Road pursed her lips as she went over The Earl's story. "Wow, so does that mean he hates you?"

"Of course, but not as much as the exorcists."

"So do you think he'll hate me?"

The Earl thought a moment before answering, "I'm pretty sure nope!!!"

The Earl and Road continued there dinner with meaningless conversations the rest of the night.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Was up fools, sorry for the late update, family and all. Especially with this writers block. Have any ideas? Tell me!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!!!**


	6. Akuma Cry

**+Chapter Start+**

**---**

Kanda angrily pushed through the crowd of people that purposely stayed in front of the new injured man's room. Suppressing his anger, he pushed through the people and tried opening the door. Opening it a crack, it was quickly slammed shut by a large item. Seconds later there was more yelling and screaming in the room.

_What the hell did you say Moyashi?!!! _

Finding a nurse, who was trying to get into the room, he quickly asked her what was going on. "Oh, young Kanda! The new exorcist, Kuro Kuuki, is going berserk. If you can, can you give his this medicine? It'll calm him down instantly!" Nodding, I grab the needle from her small pale hands and proceeded in opening the door.

"You idiot Kanda! Why did you knock Kuro out like that?!" I so wanted to hit my fellow exorcist friend, but thought against it. Kanda only 'tsked and carried Kuro's unconscious body back on the uncomfortable hospital bed. "You idiot, if he wasn't stopped, who knows who could have gotten hurt!"

Ticked off, I replied sarcastically, "Oh, was Bakanda worried about me?!"

"Shut your damn mouth you damn twerp."

"Make me Bakanda!"

"You little…im going to kill you Moyashi!"

"Bring it Bakanda!"

In minutes, though it felt like hours, I woke up to yelling, screaming, and arguing men. Well…something likes that, just two stupid guys fighting about some stupid shit. Nothing important…WRONG!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" I roared, causing both men to stop fighting.

The clock ticked but nobody made a sound. That is, until Allen decided to speak.

"How much did you give him?" Allen asked. Another voice answered. It sounded like Kanda, "I don't know…whatever was in the needle I guess" Allen oh'ed him and said nothing for a second, before catching something.

"Wait a minute…you just put shit into his system without knowing how much could kill him?"

"Pretty much."

Another one second pauses…

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

Now, I'm stuck listening to the two argue about another stupid thing. Hours of fighting, another person walked into the room.

My little Toru warned me about another exorcist so I became cautious when another person walked into the room. Judging from the sound of his voice, I guessed he was a boy.

"Sheesh, you'd think since there in the medical area, they'd be quiet. Huh, guess I was wrong. Ha-ha!" The guy laughed, almost forcibly. He sounded ok, but his voice hinted a shady side of him.

"Hey, you must be the new recruit everyone is talking about. I heard you went berserk earlier today." He laughed before continuing, "Names Lavi!"

There was a pause before I answered, "Kuro."

There was another pause, almost like an awkward silence. I truly wish, especially at these moments, that I had my sight, just to see what the boy looked like. The silence lasted another minute.

"Huh, I guess you really are blind, huh?"

I tsked him and growled, "No need reminding me!"

The boy muffled an apology and grabbed my hand, shaking it. "Well! My name is Lavi! I'm another fellow exorcist!"

I smacked his hand away the fastest I could, and hard too. Never in my life am I going to let another exorcist touch me again!

"Whoa dud, what's wron-"

"Don't you ever touch me again you fucking exorcist! Don't touch me!" I was yelling and I knew Allen and Kanda heard.

"You're all bastards! You ruin everyone's life and enjoy you! GO DIE IN HELL!"

I could have continued on and on but Walker just had to step in.

"Dude, What's wrong Kuro?! What are you saying! I'm an exorcist too as well as you! That's all we can do! That's what are arms are made for! To-"

"NO! I'm not joining the likes of YOU Walker. And I'm definitely not becoming an exorcist. You all need to die! I would rather lose all my limbs and be thrown in with the lions than be ashamed and kill innocent lives! Especially you Walker, you disgusting piece of- "

"Stop calling me that Kuro…my name is Allen. "

"Psh, you don't deserve that kind of respect monster"

"Hey-" Lavi tried to interrupt but I cut him off.

"Lavi! Is this the Black Order?" I could tell he was surprised but answered anyways with a quick yes.

In that very moment, I activated my arm and broke down the wall. I could hear the guys yelling but I ignored them. Toru flew by my side as I jumped off the building. Noticing the ground near bye, Toru pulled my shoulders with all its strength and floated me down to the ground. Catching my breath and calming the burning sensation from my wounds, I ran for the hills, Toru flying right at my side.

I groaned out loud as I made my way up the very steep and deadly hill. I made sure not to lose my grip. Finally, reaching the top, I laid on my back, catching my breath. If I was going to steal Kuro away from the Black Order, I might as well look cool and un-famished. As I lay there, I looked up at the dark and droopy sky, hoping to dear god that The Earl was right and I didn't make this stupid and horrid trip for nothing.

As I sat, thinking about playing cards later that evening, a loud booming sound interrupted my thoughts. Sitting up, I looked to the Black Order Head Quarters and could see a human jump from a large hole at the top of the building. It was like; the human really wanted to committee suicide that they blew up a wall for it! Those idiots.

Feeling refreshed and ready to go, I checked my wounds to see if they healed all the way yet. And no, they didn't heal all the way. Sighing, I fixed my suit and made my way to the Black Order Headquarters. Though, what I saw wasn't what I expected.

A small green haired boy dressed in a white, blue poke-a-dotted hospital gown, with no shoes. The small boy was in a hurry and was always grinding his teeth with every step he took, His eyes stayed closed and would not open. Not once did he look to see where he was going. Then it hit me, he wasn't just some random boy, it was Kuro Kuuki.

Putting on a normal face, I waved to the running Kuro, knowing he wouldn't see me. As expected, the boy didn't stop. "Hey Kuro! Long time no see eh buddy?" I smiled and waved like meeting an old friend. Though, I never calculated how fast he was running. Because of my foolishness, Kuro ran right into my causing my wounds to burn like hell. Yelling out in pain, I pushed Kuro off of me and ripped my shirt open to check my wounds.

"What the hell you idiot!" Kuro yelled at an imaginary person. He was at the brink of tears as he examined his own wounds with his hands. "Ow, fuck man." Kuro cursed as he tried bandaging his own wounds with his old bandages. Sighing, I pulled out an extra roll of bandages and stopped him from hurting his body more.

"Stop that you idiot. You're just gonna hurt yourself more." I explained as I grabbed Kuro's hands. Kuro's unseeing eyes widened in surprise, "T-Tyki?!" I laughed and replied, "Hey Kid. Long time no see huh?"

I un-wrapped Kuro's bloody bandages and replaced them with new ones. Kuro never said a word as he stared at the dark sky with his blind eyes. As I was tying the bandages in place, Kuro came out with a question he asked before I killed him a month ago. "Hey Tyki…are the stars shining tonight?" I was speechless. The last time he asked that question was when he was about to die.

To tell you the truth, I never wanted to kill the kid. It was only necessary. With his blind eyes, he was able to see all the akuma under my command. At first, he wasn't interested in me when I challenged him. He cared in only the akuma. As he fought each one, I swear, he looked as if he wanted to fall to his knees and cry his heart out. Since then, I couldn't get his face out of my mind. He was a good kid.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint but the stars never shine around here." Kuro murmured something, closed his eyes for a minute, and then looked back up at the sky. "You know why? Because the akuma's are crying…when ever the akuma cry, the world becomes dark. I can feel it."

I stared down at him in disbelief. "Ha! That's a good one Kuro. I don't see any akuma around here. They wouldn't even dare coming here. They're not stupid." Kuro's lips were in a stern line, and his eyes were still locked on the sky, threatening to cry.

"No, you're wrong. These akuma are the ones that have already been killed. These are the left over screams of the crying akuma. I don't like this sound. This is the real reason why I didn't want to be here. I just can't stand it…"

Slowly, Kuro's eyes began to close and his breathing became slow and normal. Hearing the sounds of exhausted exorcist, I sigh. Looking down at Kuro, I quickly, but carefully, pick him up bridal style. Being cautious, I run straight for civilization. As I ran, Kuro whispered a name, over and over again.

"Allen…"

-----

A/N: Finally! It is done! Mwahaha! Though its not much, I haven't posted in a while. Haha, sorry.


End file.
